


Green Eggtime

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by Dexter's Laboratory episode Labretto, Guy tells the story how he met Sam through ragtime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Green Eggtime

Guy's father was pacing back and forth in the maternity room as a creepy ragtime song played

The maternity doors opened 

Guy's mother was rubbing her swollen belly as a ragtime song played with a musical saw.

Guy's mother began to pray but interrupted by her birth

Guy's mother does her breathing and then screamed

Guy's father was continued pacing until a doctor walked to him

"It's a boy!"

Guy's father squealed in delight

Guy's father walked to his wife 

Guy's mother holds her newborn son

But Guy opens his eyes

Guy's parents and a doctor gasped

A ragtime song played as the doctors discover Guy's intelligence

A doctor gives Guy a brown hat


End file.
